My Mutt
by PaladinTersias
Summary: Xemnas has had a hard day at work, and who better to take it out on than Saix? Major yaoi warning! :D


**Title: My Mutt**

**Pairing: Saix and Xemnas**

**WARNING: This contains what I assume would be classified as hardcore yaoi, kind-of-rape, and Xemnas being an asshole to Saix. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
**

Two strong, tanned hands twisted the fabric at the neck of his shirt and he was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed, hard, into the wall. A whimper, from both pain and fear, escaped his lips, and he wished it hadn't. Weakness was the last thing anyone wanted to show Xemnas.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He spat, ramming a fist into the blue-haired man's stomach. Saix wheezed, the air in his lungs slowly escaping from his nose and mouth. A tear threatened to fall, but he wouldn't allow another slip of weakness occur. Not now. The golden glare of Xemnas made him shudder, and it wasn't until Saix was on the ground, gasping for air, that the tanned man's fury ceased. "Think before you speak, mutt."

Saix was used to the insults and, even more so the beatings. They were never enough to make him want to leave the organization, but they took a great deal of energy and left marks he didn't want to see. Whether or not Xemnas realized the extent of his wrath was a mystery to the blue-haired man. When his breath returned to normal, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall to stare at the silver-haired superior.

"Shall I leave, or would you like me to stay?" He questioned, his gold eyes fixed on Xemnas.

"You can stay. I'll need you when this paperwork is finished with." He waved a hand over the sea of papers covering the maple desk in the far corner of the room. Saix nodded, sliding a bit farther down the wall, trying to relax himself. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about what Xemnas planned on doing with him. And sex with Xemnas was something that both horrified and excited him.

The tick tock of the clock hanging over the door frame was just beginning to get to the blue-haired man when he heard Xemnas stand. Saix had let his mind slip, and it wandered everywhere from missions to what was about to happen. A tanned hand reached down toward him, and he took it, rising to his feet with the help of the Superior. He hoped the mission reports had been good, or else he was in for a painful night.

"On the bed." came the command, and Saix could do nothing but obey. He crawled up and over the black sheets, spreading his body across them and resting his head on the white and black-swirled pillows. Xemnas wasted no time crawling over him to straddle his hips. "You're really a good mutt, Saix." He whispered, brushing his lips ever-so-softly against the others, smiling. Pulling away, the silver-haired man trailed his fingers down Saix's clothed chest, and then he was pulling the shirt over the man's head and tossing it aside. Leaning down, he took an erect nipple into his mouth and sucked, teasing with his tongue.

"S-Superior..." Saix groaned, wanting to touch the man but resisting. Unless he was commanded to do something, he would not do it in fear of repercussions. The last thing he needed was another beating. Another groan escaped when his nipple was nipped, and a warm wet tongue trailed across his chest to play with the other nipple.

"You're so obediant..."

"You've made me that way, Superior." Xemnas chuckled at the fact and rolled off the man.

"Suck." If Saix was anyone else, he would have found the command to be too vulgar to obey. But this was his master, and he was just a mutt who had been saved. Everything he had, even his body and mind, was Xemnas's for the taking. He began to work at the buttons on his Superiors shirt, which he made quick work of. Throwing it down, he trailed a hand down the man's chest and to the button of his jeans. "Come on, Saix." Impatient, wasn't he?

The jeans were quickly removed and Saix was bending down to take Xemnas's arousal into this mouth. His tongue flicked over the sensitive head as he bobbed up and down, listening intently to the pleased moans he was recieving. It wouldn't be long before it would get rough for him- Xemnas would grab his hair and force him down and up and back down again. He prepared himself for that, wishing he didn't have to. But as his tongue circled around the erection, he felt Xemnas reach for his head.

He wasn't nearly as rough as usual, but Saix gagged several times before Xemnas roared with pleasure and the milky white substance was released into his mouth. A bit ran down the sides of his lips and he wiped it off with a finger and licked it up. Xemnas panted, golden eyes closed. But Saix knew it wasn't over. It was never over so quickly.

"Ride."

He was beginning to dislike the one word commands. He found it unfair that he was having sex with Xemnas, and he couldn't even spare him more than a few rasped commands. But he dared not complain as he positioned himself just above the saliva-moist erection. He dared not whimper when the Superior slipped into him, even though it hurt more and more each time he did it. He just sucked in a breath and took it.

Xemnas guided his thrusts with his hands on Saix's hips, making some thrusts a bit more quick and painful than the blue-haired man would have liked. But again, he could not complain. The Superior came first, and Saix was surprised he came at all. His own erection was even afraid of punishment. He smiled at that and rolled off the Silver-haired man.

"And now, I want you to cuddle with me and sleep right here next to me, Saix baby." It caught the man by surprise, the command. Disobeying was the farthest thing from his mind, if the idea was even there to begin with. He moved, slowly, to position himself against his Superior, draping one arm over the others waist and coming his fingers through silver hair. Xemnas just smiled, eyes already closed.

"What a wonderful mutt."


End file.
